


Love is in the Air

by Maiokoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 412Domestic, Fluff, M/M, akafuriday2016, basketball idiots, caring!Furihata, sick days, sick!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…but then again, it could be the flu.</p><p>(In which an Akashi never gets sick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the Air

He woke up worse than when he went to bed, the mild headache now a dull throb behind his left eye. He couldn’t breathe through his nose and his throat made this terrible rasping noise as he sucked down air.

The flu, Reo had told him yesterday, had been going around. Kotaro was out with him, spamming Nebuya and Reo’s phones with delirious texts and terrible looking pictures of himself, all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, sweat slicking his hair down to plaster his forehead.

Not a pretty slight in the slightest.

“ _Akashi-san, are you awake?”_ the voice sounded too far away to just be behind his door. Muffled, muddled. Like he was underwater.

“Yes,” or, at-least, that’s what he _tried_ to croak out. Again, as he felt like he swallowed cotton balls and someone was ramming sandpaper down his throat, it was more of a strained gasp than anything else, sending him into a coughing fit, nearly dry-heaving as he tried to breathe.

“Akashi-san? Is everything alright?” He tried raising his arms, going to fling the covers off to actually answer the door since it seemed his voice was shot, but they felt heavy, weighed down. His room spun briefly when he tried again, raising himself up slightly before he collapsed back against his mattress, the pillow oddly… damp? “Please excuse me, Akashi-san,” the voice was a little clearer, or was it just louder? “Akashi-san?” He tried focusing, breathing deeply as he turned his head. The woman was immediately next to his bed, gazing down at him. When she lifted her hand, placing it against his forehead, he sighed at the cool feeling. “Akashi-san, you have a fever.”

He snapped his eyes open, crimson irises staring up at her, narrowing slightly. “I…” he swallowed, throat still disturbing dry. “I’m… _fine_.” A little better.

The woman didn’t look convinced. “Akashi-san, do not lie. I understand the flu has been going around. Please do not move, I’ll contact the school.” She flounced away before he could stop her.

“I’m fine!” he called after her, voice strained and cracking, form shuddering as he tried to raise himself again.

He huffed, falling back down and looking blearily up at his ceiling.

Well, if she was going to make a fuss about it, he could use the break.

But he was _not_ ill.

Okay. So he wasn’t _entirely_ fine, but he was not sick. He was overworked, fatigued maybe, but most definitely **not** sick.

Akashis don’t get sick. As he was an Akashi, he was not sick. But Akashis sometimes needed to take a day, just to let themselves relax, just a day, and then they’d be back to work, good as new.

That’s what this was. A day to rest, to recup—no, he wasn’t sick, so he didn’t need to recuperate—a day to himself. That’s all.   

* * *

“Akashi-san, please, you need to rest. Please, go back to bed.” She didn’t understand. He wasn’t ill so he didn’t need to go back to bed. And no, he was perfectly fine, thank you, and he did not need assistance _dressing_. “Akashi-san, please, you’re not well.”

“I am…” he paused a moment, his eyesight swimming as he looked down to correct his tie. “I am fine, thank you. I shall be down to breakfast in a moment.” His tone screamed _final_ , but the woman stood resolutely in his doorway. He paused once more, looking back at her with crimson eyes. “Is there a problem?”

“Akashi-san. You have the flu.”

“I do not.” The way her brow arched at his quick answer suggested she didn’t believe him, but she said nothing. “As I said, I’ll be down in a moment.”

There was a stare-down between the two then, he right and she obviously wrong. He didn’t doubt who would break first. He was absolute, after-all.

Until he lurched, a hand rising to cover his mouth as he bolted for his bathroom, his retching echoing around the high, tiled room.

“Akashi-san, I shall contact the school. Please, you need to rest.” He heard his door click closed and he glared weakly at the wall.

He didn’t have the flu. That would require he be sick. And he was not sick. It must have been last night’s dinner not settling well.

* * *

“Akashi-san, I cannot let you leave the house while you are still—“ He continued down the hall, she trailing after him.

“I’m fine, as I said two days ago. As it stands, I’ve missed enough of my classes to set me back. I’ll not stay home another day while it’s unnecessary,” he commanded coolly, but the woman wasn’t fazed, having been with the Akashi household for many years at this point.

“Akashi-san, you have the flu, you are not well. I’ve contacted the school and they have given your coursework to Mibuchi-kun, who will be stopping by today after club activities have ended. He, in-turn, will be taking over as Vice-Captain. Everything is handled. Now please, you need to rest. Your fever still hasn’t broken and you’re—Akashi-san!”

That’s the most emotion he’s heard in her voice in the past two days, he thinks idly as he collapses in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

When he wakes, he’s back in his room. He manages a small huff, throat dry again, still feeling congested.

“Oh, so you’re awake, are you? Good, I made you soup.”

He narrows his eyes, frowning up at the ceiling. He knows that voice. It’s not any of their staff, no, it’s not annoying enough to be Kotaro, not high enough for Reo, so who…?

He turns his head, brows furrowed as he stares at the brunet seated next to his bed, a small smile on his lips. “Hi, Sei.”

“Kouki… Why’re you here?” Furihata lives in Tokyo. Why is he _here_? How did he get here? It’s a school day, so why is he _here_?”

But he’s still smiling, slipping a tray from his side table to his lap. Akashi can see the covered bowl. “Higana-san’s been calling me to give me updates on you,” Akashi narrows his eyes again, wondering when his boyfriend and his housekeeper got so close. Better yet, why hadn’t Furihata just called or texted _him_ while he was put under house-arrest? “And she called me after you collapsed. I cleared it with Coach and got the first train out.” Akashi manages to lift his head enough to look out the window and, sure enough, the sun is setting. “You’ve been asleep all day.”

“I gathered that, yes.” Now he’s just upset with himself.

“You obviously needed to sleep. It’s your body’s way of trying to fix itself, you know.” And he’s smiling at him, so fondly. “When you’re sick, you need to—“

“I’m _not_ sick.”

But his boyfriend’s still smiling, despite his harsh tone. “Then, you don’t want soup?” He pulls the cover back and Akashi’s greeted with the sight of steam trailing up and the most delicious smell. His stomach groans in protest, reminding him he never did get down to breakfast this morning.

“…I wouldn’t say no.” He ignores how his boyfriend’s smile curls up further. “Did you make it?”

“I did. Tofu soup. Just how you like it.” Akashi watches him for a long moment, trying to decide if the brunet is laughing at him, but he can only see fondness is his brown eyes and concedes. “Do you need help sitting up?”

“No.” He doesn’t want to admit his arms still feel heavy and his room spins a little when he tries to move. He’s not sick and while he likes this surprise, he doesn’t like the circumstances behind it. “Shouldn’t you be going soon then? I’d hate for your mother to worry about you getting home late.” He also doesn’t want the brunet out so late at night, given the many dangers that lurk in Tokyo’s dark shadows.

“Oh, I suppose I should.” Akashi can’t help but twitch. It’s for the best though. As much as he’d love for him to stay, the thought of the teen getting back late and somehow stumbling into trouble (because, let’s face it, that incident a month ago with the cat was still fresh in his mind and he’d rather not have a repeat, thank you) wasn’t a pleasant thought. And he quite liked visiting him and if anything happened, he knew his boyfriend’s mother would be stricter on when they could see each other. It was hard enough as it was, he didn’t need it to become harder. “But I already cleared it with mom and Higana-san, so I can spend the night.”

Akashi chokes on his soup, jerking forward and coughing hard. Furihata leans over, patting his back lightly. “Y-you—you what?” He stares up at him, blinking hard.

His boyfriend’s eyes harden. “Sei, you have the _flu_ —and no, don’t interrupt,” Akashi frowns, “And you’ve been trying to go to school, ignoring everything that’s screaming at you to stay in bed and sleep. That’s why you collapsed. Your fever hasn’t broken in three days because of that. You couldn’t keep anything down the last two days besides half a cup of water and a few crackers. And yes, Higana-san told me. I’m worried about you, Sei. That’s why I’m here.” The serious face disappears for the smile he loves so much. “I’m here to tie you down, if need be!”

If this was any other situation, Akashi might take him up on it.

“T-that’s not necessary, Kouki.”

“So you’ll stay in bed?” Furihata prompts, brows knitting together as he watches him, as if Akashi might try to make a run for it any time.

“If I must.”

“And you’ll take the medicine Higana-san brings?” He’s not relenting, Akashi realizes.

But, it’s nice. Having someone care for him. It’s bothersome, to be sure, since he’s missing class and practice, but he can’t really remember the last time someone was so adamant about his health— _well, it was too long ago._ “Yes, Kouki.”

“And you’ll sleep?”

Akashi smiles. “But then what will you do if I’m sleeping?” He isn’t surprised when his boyfriend holds up a textbook, a notebook stuck in its pages. “You came prepared.”

“Of-course. I have to have something to do tomorrow.”

Akashi pauses. “Tomorrow?”

Furihata smiles, slipping the book back down into his bag. “Since you’re giving Higana-san such trouble, I promised I’d take care of you tomorrow, so she doesn’t have to. You sure are a handful when you’re sick, aren’t you, Sei?”

If it means keeping Furihata by his side, he doesn’t mind being sick for the rest of the week. What’s two more days when he’s already missed three?

* * *

Bonus (The next evening):

“Sei… I have to go to school.”

“Kouki, I am ill. You’re leaving me in my time of need?”

“I thought you weren’t sick, hmm?”

“I was gravely mistaken.”

“Sei, I like spending time with you too, but the train leaves in an hour.”

“Pity you won’t be on it.”

“I won’t be on it...? What? No, _no_ , Sei, I live in Tokyo and I have to go to school in the morning! Mom’s expecting me home!”

“Easily arranged. You can go back to school on Monday. I’m sure your mother won’t mind. Who knows? Maybe you’ve come down with the flu as well?”

“I haven’t!”

“Are you sure you’re just not being stubborn?”

“Oh, _I’m_ being stubborn? Sei, I have to go! My train!”

“Kouki.”

“Sei. I can’t.”

“Really?”

“…really.”

“Are you sure?”

“We have plans for next weekend, Sei. I’ll see you in a week.”

“Yes, but you’re here _now_. Might as well make use of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AkaFuriDay2016! April 12! Yaaay~  
> I'll have another one up later, I haven't quite finished it yet and I have to leave for class soon...  
> So! I hope you have a great day! And I really hope you enjoyed~


End file.
